Don't Ever
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: Not the sequel to Calming Circles but a fluffy little one shot related to it…an inbred cousin of sorts…Sasunaru


Sakura couldn't help the almost crazy grin that stretched across her face as she walked beside her old team mates

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: K+

**Warning**: Yaoi

Hey everyone, this isn't the sequel sorry…this is me procrastinating…and actually takes place during a time skip in Calming Circles…Sorry…I was bored and it was fun so yeah.

Somehow inspired by Missy Higgins "Don't Ever" though it isn't really a song fic

I hope you like it.

Hope

--

Sakura couldn't help the almost crazy grin that stretched across her face as she walked beside her old team mates. The sun had set several hours ago but the still night air was warm. Their voices carried clearly down the empty streets, the light of the city center fading as they headed in the direction of Sakura's apartment. The girl stopped in front of her building turning to throw her arms first around Naruto and then Sasuke.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Ichiraku at noon." She said pulling away from Sasuke "No excuses." She said pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha. "None!" the Uchiha smirked rolling his eyes

"As if we would ever miss raman Sunday, for any reason." He answered the girl grinned once again throwing her arms around each of them.

"Good night! I'll see you tomorrow!" she opened the door to her building "Noon!" she repeated as the door shut. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha linking his fingers behind his head.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said turning in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"Sometimes that's best." Sasuke answered falling into step with the blond. The flickering orange of the street lamps cast sharp shadows across his face making his eyes glow in the darkness. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke for a moment his lips pulling up into a smirk as his arms dropped to his sides and he stepped closer leaning slightly against his partner. He rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder linking their pinkies together.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the compound the sound their footsteps the only sign of there passing. Sasuke held the front door for Naruto and allowed him to take the first shower while he finished a last minute mission report.

"Showers all yours." Naruto said brightly as he strolled into the bedroom a towel tired around his waist another draped over his shoulders. Sasuke looked up from his paper work, his dark eyes dragging slowly up the blond's still wet body. Tanned cheeks flushed when he noticed. "You're awful." He mumbled as Sasuke left for the bathroom. The blond dried himself before going to the dresser to pull on a t-shirt and some sweats that he had brought from his place. In truth his whole wardrobe was here. Most of his stuff was too. At least the things he wanted. He had effectively moved in, which made sense seeing as how they were thinking of actually starting a family. Thought it was less of a would they? And more of a when would they?

Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's bed to lazy to crawl beneath the covers, he laid silently on them taking in the picturesque view. From where he was he could see the top of the stone wall that surrounded the complex the top of one of the side gardens cherry trees reaching over the wall. On the other side of the wall maple trees lined the hill surrounding the complex, wrapping it in a thick green blanket.

The blond listened to the shower turn off and the bathroom door open but kept his attention on the night beyond the glass as Sasuke changed and approached the bed slowly.

Sasuke stood for a moment at the foot of his bed, admiring the blond man stretched lazily over the black duvet. Blue eyes stared out the window, illuminated by the dim orange light of the streetlamps at the bottom of the hill. Sasuke watched the wind ripple through the tops of the oaks that covered the slope. Naruto turned his attention from the window to Sasuke, now leaning against the bed post, a distant look in his dark eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked back at Naruto holding his gaze for a long second before smiling lightly. The Uchiha climbed onto the mattress pushing himself up to stand at the end of the bed. Naruto quirked an eyebrow in question as Sasuke walked forward stepping carefully around Naruto's sprawled legs. The blond laughed at the Uchiha who smirked shoving his hands in his pockets and stopping so his feet framed Naruto's slender hips.

"I love you." Sasuke replied simply. Naruto grinned up at the smirking man wrapping his hands around the others ankles.

"I love you too." Naruto laughed earning another smile from the man who glanced back out the window for a moment before focusing his onyx eyes back on the tan man lying happily between his feet.

"Your beautiful, and good, and I like you right here. Draped out across my bed, giving me that look." Sasuke elaborated. The blonde blinked up at the Uchiha, the grin still stretched across his face.

"I like being right here. Draped out across your bed, giving you this look." He replied smirking. The blonds smirk made Sasuke grin back removing one hand from his pocket, he held the closed fist out above the blond's chest. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow and only received a smirk in answer before Sasuke opened his hand, allowing the small object he was holding to fall. Naruto reached out and snatched the silver streak from the air, his eye brows rising in further question as his own fist wrapped around warm metal. He blinked up at Sasuke in surprise at the object he couldn't see but could feel. Sasuke simply smirked at him both hands back in his pockets. Naruto glanced down at the hand clutching the object and slowly opened his fist to examine the ring in his palm.

"Marry me?" Sasuke said drawing blue eyes back to his face. Naruto laughed reaching up with his free hand to grab the hem of Sasuke's shirt, yanking him down to his knees above him.

"That's a stupid question." He said leaning up to kiss the other who chuckled

"I know, but Sakura insisted I ask." He answered making Naruto laugh harder

"Of course she did." He said as Sasuke took the ring from Naruto's right hand and slipped it on the left hand ring finger. "I was wondering what she was so cheerful about earlier."


End file.
